Everyone has secrets Even him
by EmpressOfFood
Summary: Fionna Mertins has never been fawned over the bad-boy Marshall Lee. But when a tragic event happens to her and he's there by her side every step of the way will she develop feelings for him? But while this is all happening, could Marshall be hiding someth
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 _Bad_ days

I scribbled down my notes for science about the human body. This is the most disgusting class ever. Like, we're only 16. This isn't right. Ugh and we have a test over this. A 75 question test. I sighed. _'How am I ever gonna pass this class? I'm no better at math either.. I need to pass my classes! I have to graduate. Even though all these teachers are a pain in the a-'_ I was pulled out of my thoughts when . Called my name. "Fionna? Are you listening?" "I'm sorry what was the question?" "Maybe if you were paying attention then you would know." snapped. "Well maybe if this class wasn't so boring I would.." I mumbled. The class snickered. "I'm sorry , what was that?" Oh crap she heard me. Maybe she really did take Susan's advice to get hearing aids... "Um nothing.." I stammered. huffed and got on with the lesson. Gosh how I wish she would just retire and bake pies the rest of her life. I'm not gonna lie, she can make a pretty mathematical Apple pie. One day she brought one in to the class to see what we thought. We were all pretty happy that we got to spend half of the class eating pie and talking so we didn't really care. Except for Gumball. He's mad about baking. Just like his sister Bonnibel. But she's more interested in science. Suddenly the door opened and in came the schools "bad-boy" Marshall Lee. He moved here a few months ago with his twin sister Marceline. Yeah he was hot but he was a total jerk. I mean, who steals someone's strawberry filled doughnut!? It's just not right... Ok yeah it was my doughnut and that makes it worse! Gosh and he thinks he can get any girl to sleep with him. Ha well not me! I don't fall for anyone that easy. Plus, Cake would kill me knowing her little sister she took care of since I was 5 has grown up to be a whore. I could never let that happen. But seriously, who would steal _my_ doughnut?!

~Flash back~

 _Finally! Strawberry filled doughnuts are back! I've been waiting all school year! I sighed as I was about to take a bite of the creamy goodness until it was snatched up and shoved in the mouth of the devil himself. "MARSHALL LEE!" I screeched. Everyone in the lunch room turned to look at us. "Yes bunny?" He said with a mouthful of my doughnut. "YOU ATE MY DOUGHNUT MAN! NOT COOL!" I yelled. "AND STOP CALLING ME BUNNY!" I added. "But you're so cute with your bunny hat. And thanks for the doughnut." He winked and started to walk away. I blushed but quickly snapped out of the trance and grabbed the back of his shirt. He stumbled back and turned around to face me. "I'm not done talking to you." I seethed through my teeth. "Woah calm down little bunny." He laughed. I grabbed his shirt collar down to my face to where we were so close I swear he could feel my breath. He blushed and stared at me wide-eyed. I smirked but said with so much seriousness anyone would be scared, "If I ever catch you stealing my food again, I can and will break your arms." I walked away from a flushed Marshall. I smiled to myself. And that's how you deal with thieves. But then I was stopped dead in my tracks as he said the words any girl would die to hear from him. "You're cute when your mad, bunny. I like that." Marshall said as he swiftly walked by me out the cafeteria. Now it was my turn to be left flushed. Damn that Marshall Lee._

~End of flash back~

Such a frustrating day... And to make it better, after he walked in, he plopped down next to me in the empty seat I hoped no one would ever sit in. This is my only place to write private stuff without anyone looking over my shoulder. The corner. But noooo he had to pick the seat to my right and scoot closer to me. Just when I thought it couldn't get worse I was wrong. Oh I was so wrong. Pretty boy had to talk to me. He had turn to me and smile his pearly whites. "Hello bunny." I hate my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Funny feelings

"For the millionth time, STOP CALLING ME BUNNY." I fumed. He has been sitting here for 20 minutes calling me bunny. 'Hey bunny? Bunny why you mad bro? Does bunny need a hug? Little bunny fi fi hoppin in the forest scoopin up the strawberry doughnuts and chomping on their heads.' I was about to snap his neck. But for some reason the school doesn't allow "Public Violence" so I guess I have to do it after school... "Aw c'mon bun bun. Lighten up." I was about to yell at him but then Gumball came over to our desk. We had free time right now so I chose to draw. Apparently Marshall chose to annoy me till I pull out my hair. "Hello Fionna." Gumball beamed. "Hey PG." I said back. "Ouch, did I just get ignored by our fellow Prince Gum-butt?" Marshall said holding his hand to his heart acting like it hurt his feelings. Gumball gave him an annoyed look. "Hi, Marshall." "Hey Gumwad. Why are you over here. I was just about to say something to bunny here." Marshall responded smiling at me. "Marshall. If you don't stop calling me that, let alone talk to me, I'm going to punch that stupid smile off your face so hard, you'll never be able to make a snooty comment again." I seethed. I swear if I could breathe fire, the school is would be burning down. Gumball smirked. "Woah, someone is putting the vampire in his place?" Gumball said sarcastically. I looked at him. PG has never called anyone a nickname before. Let alone talk back. Marshall probably thought the same thing as I did because even he had a shocked look in his face. But it quickly went away he processed what Gumball just said to him. Then he laughed. "Vampire? Seriously? Where'd you get that from?" "Well since you are very pale, you hate going out in the sun, your favorite color is blood red, and you always seem I be eating red things, anyone could mistake you for one." Gumball stated. "Ok sheesh, never actually thought you'd make a speech about it." Marshall said. "Then you obviously don't know me very well." Gumball remarked. "Hahahaha! You just got told by the smartest kid in the school!" I laughed. What made Gumball so brave today? Usually he's so stuck up he can't even make a joke. Marshall's face was red and he stuck his nose in a journal then started to write something. "But Gumball what did you come over here for?" I asked. "Oh that..." He blushed. "Um.. I would uh...want to..er..." "Gumball just spit it out already." I helped. "Oh yeah. Um. wouldyouliketogoona datewithmetomorrownightatthemovies?" I blinked. Maybe that's why he actually had some courage to talk back to marshall but wait What? Did I hear him correctly? He...I...I just got asked out on a _date_!?

~Marshall's P.O.V~

I can't believe gummy over here. The nerve. But then what he asks Fionna leaves me speechless. He asked her out on a date!? She would never say yes to him! In fact, she's not saying anything right now. Just mouth hanging open. Ha. Serves him right. ' _My bunny_.' Wait did I just think that? No. Am I jealous? Of course not! He's got nothing on me anyway. "I'll have to ask Cake." Fionna finally said. I snapped my head to look at her wide-eyed. Why didn't she just say no!? Great. Now I know I'm jealous. Maybe its because she isn't fawned over me. But there's something about her that I like more than any girl... Her perfectly curved body? No... Her long golden locks? No... Her baby blue big eyes? No, it was all of those things. Plus, she has the balls to threaten the biggest bad-boy in the school. A girl with courage and undoubtedly she actually could beat someone up if she tried. She's my actual first crush. She's the first person to mess with my heart guts. Crap.

~Fionna's P.O.V.~

"I'll have to ask Cake first." I mentally face-palmed myself. Did I seriously just say that. Now it sounds like I'm a freaking baby! Ugh. Why didn't I just say yes!? Cake knows PG. Of course she's gonna say yes to him. She's known him since we were 8. "I mean, just to make sure we're not doing anything tonight. You know her; always making unexpected plans at the last minute..heh heh..." Oh god. Why did I that!? And to make things worst I sounded nervous. Fionna Mertins is never nervous! Well ok yeah there was that time where I was playing hide-and-seek and I really had to pee so I snuck my way to the bathroom... But whatever I was 12. In the past. Gone. I'm a new me. A new me who just got asked out on a date with her crush she had since she was 10. "Oh. Uh yeah." Gumball smiled. Oh gosh how he's so cute when he smiles. And his cute little dimples show... Then when he walks his strawberry blonde hair bounces... And his face is always pink from it being flushed all the time... I didn't realize I was gazing at him until Marshall nudged me in the shoulder. "Bunny? Bunny your kinda drooling." "What!? No I'm not!" I answered quickly. "Uh. Yeah, you were. Gumwad is gone now so...?" Marshall said. "So what?" I asked annoyed. "You're not really gonna go on a date with him right?" "Wh-what? Of course I am! Cake loves PG." I responded. Marshall looked at me. I think I saw a hint of anger on his face. And maybe something else... Sorrow? No it can't be. Marshall's a bad boy. Bad boys aren't sad... Right?

~Marahall's P.O.V~

Why am I feeling like this? I'm a bad boy. Bad boys don't feel... So what if Gumwad is going on a date with Fionna? I thought for a moment. _'Do I really like Fionna? She's the first girl ever, to not drool over ME. Why?'_ I huffed and stared at my journal. At the song lyrics I have yet to finish and show to my band, "The Demons" wimpy name I know, but we weren't really good at naming things. So far this is all I got,

" _Watching. Staring. Wondering. Screaming._

 _Why can't I loose this feeling? What the hell does this mean!?_

 _I never felt this way until you showed up.. In my life._

 _I never knew What love meant until I saw you._

 _So why can't you see-eee. Why can't you see-eee... That I-"_

And that's all I got. And in case your wondering I wrote this song because I felt like it. Not because it's about someone. _'Sure it is Marshall.'_ Shut up. Your just my conscience. ' _Really. It are you just talking to yourself?'_ No. Maybe. I don't know!? Ever since Fionna rejected me, I can't help but feel something forwards her. It's not right. But apparently she likes nerdy Gumwads like the piece of bubblegum himself. What does she see in him? He's nerdy, stuck up, he has a thing for _baking_ , and he wears pink 24/7. Seriously? This chick confuses me...

~Fionna's P.O.V~

What is wrong with Marshall? He looks deep in thought and isn't even staring at me. Hmm. Maybe I should ask him if something's bothering him. "Hey Marshall?" I ask him. He doesn't respond so I try again, but louder this time. "MARSHALL." Nothing. I sigh. You leave me no choice. So I kick him in the shin. "Ow! What was that for!?" I giggle. "Because you wouldn't answer me." He looks at me. "So you decide to kick me?" He asked. "Well... Yeah. I called your name twice." I answer sheepishly. He sighs. "Whatever. What do you want?" Sheesh why is he being an ass all of the sudden? "I wanted to know if anything was bothering you. After PG left you looked distracted ever since." I stated. I tried to read his face but he looked back down at his journal so his hair fell in his face. "I...I just can't think right now." He answered. "Why?" I asked. "I just can't ok?" Marshall snapped. The bell rang and he got up and ran out the door, leaving a shocked Fionna. What was that about? Is he mad at me? I didn't kick him hard enough to leave a bruise... I should talk to him. I mean, this was my last class so u could meet up with him at his car. Wait what am I thinking? I don't like him. He has his own problems. But I should make sure he's ok... Should I? No. Yes. Maybe. Ok I will. I stood up to leave and gathered my things from my locker. As I was walking down the hallways to the parking lot I gripped my green backpack and asked myself, 'why do I even care if something's wrong with Marshall? It's not like I like him.' Man today is so confusing. I walked out the doors and spotted Marshall's black car 10 feet away from me. I ran to it and looked around. Where is he? "What do you want?" I heard a voice say. In my ear. I screamed and turned around to punch the snot out of that person but he stopped me. "Woah bunny, didn't mean to scare you." Marshall's voice said. "Oh. If didn't know it was you. Reflexes I guess..." I answered embarrassed. "Well why are you by my car?" He asked. "Because I want to know what's wrong with you." I answered quickly straightening up remembering why I was here. " First your annoying the crap out of me, then your totally lost in train of thought, and then when I asked you, you snap at me and run out of the classroom!" I huffed. Man what is wrong with me today? "I'm just... It's nothing. Bye." He said as he pushed his way to his car. I grabbed his arm and looked him in the eye. "Liar." He stared at me. "I'm not lying. It's nothing. I promise. Now can I please go home?" He said. He's such a bad liar. "Fine but you have to give me your number so I can check up on you." Why the hell did I just say that?! I freeze and look at his reaction. He chuckles and grabs my phone. After a few seconds he hands it back. "There. Happy now?" He gets in his car and drives off while I walk up my house a few streets over. I take out my phone to look at his number. I laugh. He put his name as " _your hot badass friend"_ wait a minute. I have a password on my phone. That little... As I step on my drive way I see Cake through the window watching a movie. I step in and call out, "Honey, I'm home!" "Oh hey there Fionna baby. There's some leftover bacon pancakes from this morning if your hungry." "Ok thanks. I'm just gonna go upstairs and take a shower." I answer. "Ok babycakes." She yells after me after I run upstairs to my room. I shake my head. She always has weird nicknames for me. I grabbed my pajamas and headed into the shower. I wonder why PG asked me. And why Marshall looked jealous. _'Weird_ ' I thought. When I got out of the shower I could smell cake. The food not my sister. Cake has her own bakery so she experiments at home. (Which is a bonus for me! I'm the taste tester!) I quickly blow-dried my hair and ran downstairs. "I smell triple chocolate fudge cake! With strawberry icing!" I yelled excitedly. Cake didn't look up from the cake she was icing and said "Not yet honey, it's in the oven. Go do some homework or somethin while you wait." She said distractedly. Well hat blows. "Pshh. This is so un-math." I mumbled as I trudged upstairs. I flopped on my bed and pulled out my phone. Hmm... Maybe I'll text Marshall. I did say I wanted to check up on him. I clicked on his name and typed my text ' _Hey Marshall'._ A few seconds after I hit send, I received s text from him. ' _Hey bunny ;)'_ I giggled. Ya know I'm starting to get used to that name. ' _Just checkin up on you to see if you're ok'._ ' _yup. Of course I am. I'm alive so yeah.'_

' _That's not what I meant and u know it'. 'Yeah yeah. But seriously I'm fine.'_ I huffed. Gosh he's such a bad liar it's not even funny. ' _Whatever liar. I gtg' 'ok bunny. See ya tomorrow'_ I set my phone down and got up to look at myself. Ew. I look like something that came out of the trash. I'm wearing fluffy bunny pj shorts and a loose blue tank. My hair is all over the place even though I brushed it. There's dark circles under my eyes, and I have really bad posture. How can Gumball like this? Maybe I'll put my bunny hat back on. I always feel better with that on. "FIONNA HONEY! YOUR CAKE IS DONE!" Cake called up. I quickly put my hair up in a messy bun, so when I eat it, my hair won't get in it. "COMING!" I ran down the stairs and grabbed a plate and fork. "Hit me." I said to cake while she cut a piece for me. "Ok baby, but after this you do your home work and then go to bed." "So that means this is dinner? Algebraic!" I pumped my fist in the air as I shoveled cake in my mouth. "Fionna will you be ok if I go out tonight at 7 with Mochro? It's are first date." She said excitedly. I looked over at the clock to see it was only 6:12. I had to go to bed at 8 so I wouldn't see her when she got home. "Yeah I'll be fine. Besides, I know how much you loooove him" I said playfully. She blushed. I think she knows what I've heard while she thought I was asleep and she's on the phone with him.. It was not something I would want to imagine in my head. "Oh one day you'll find that special man in your life too." She said. Oh maybe nows the time I should tell her. "Oh and Gumball asked me out on a date to go to the movies tomorrow..." I said quietly. She snapped her head up from a cake to look at me with huge eyes. "I ALWAYS KNEW HE WOULD SOONER OR LATER! My baby is gonna have a sweetheart!" I blushed furiously. "It's not that big of a deal..." I mumbled. "Yes it is! It's your first date! I'm gonna help you out with your outfit and hair too! Just you wait. He's gonna feel like the luckiest boy in the world when he sees you!" I groaned. Great she's gonna make me look like a walking Barbie doll. "Whatever Cake. Just don't go too extreme." I said while I put my plate in the sink and went to my bedroom. I studied for my test until I heard Cake call up, "Fionna honey! I'm leaving now! See you in the morning!" "Bye Cake! Love you!" "Love you too!" I heard the front door shut and I shut my textbook. I get up and brith my teeth then re-brush my long locks. I think I'm just gonna go to bed. I'm sure I'll at least get a B with how much I studied. I put my books away and crawled into bed. _'What a day' I_ thought. but not to worry. I'm hoing on a date with PG! That will be fun. Hopefully. Shortly after I thought that I fell asleep thinking about Gumball...and... Marshall?


End file.
